onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Grace
Jefferson's mansion |species = Human |gender = Female |haircolor = Dark blonde |eyecolor = Brown |relatives = seefamily |portrayedby = Alissa Skovbye |firstappearance = Hat Trick |latestappearance = Out of the Past }} Grace, currently known as Paige, is a character on ABC's Once Upon a Time. She débuts in the seventeenth episode of the first season and is portrayed by co-star Alissa Skovbye. History Despite making meager means as a mushroom seller, Jefferson lives happily with his daughter. One day, Grace and her father play hide-and-seek in the woods, and after he finds her, they walk home to find the Evil Queen's carriage waiting outside. Knowing that the Queen's presence is a bad sign, Jefferson tells Grace to wait in the woods while he speaks with their visitor. The Queen agrees to reward him handsomely if he takes her to another realm, but Jefferson refuses, recalling that Grace lost her mother because of his job, and he doesn't wish for her to lose him as well. The next day, during a trip to the market with her father, Grace admires a white stuffed rabbit and asks Jefferson for it. However, Jefferson is unable to buy the toy, even after he offers all the money he has, causing him to feel guilty for not being able to provide for her. Grace, however, understands, and later happily accepts a hand-sewn stuffed rabbit from him. Despite this, Jefferson becomes desperate to give his daughter a happy childhood, believing he cannot without monetary means, which leads him to change his mind about the Queen's deal. When he informs Grace about the job, she begs him not help the Queen, to no avail. Before going, he sends her to stay with the neighbors, with the promise of returning in time to have a tea party with her. However, he is later tricked by the Queen, who traps him in Wonderland, leaving him separated from his daughter. }} }} }} Family Paige}} Trivia |-|Character Notes= Etymology *Grace shares her name with Grace Slick, lead singer of the rock band Jefferson Airplane, and writer of the hit single "White Rabbit", which uses imagery from Alice's Adventures in Wonderland and Through the Looking-Glass. **Jefferson is also the name of Grace's father, who buys her a white rabbit toy at the market. In addition, the playing card Regina puts on Paige's bike plate shows a White Rabbit.File:121WhiteRabbit.png Character Notes *Grace has a stuffed dragon called Mr. Sir Dragon. *Paige's parents during the curse are called Mr. and Mrs. Grace, which is her original counterpart's first name. |-|Production Notes= Production Notes *Paige's bike was on set during the filming of "Sympathy for the De Vil", but it didn't actually appear in the episode. *Alissa Skovbye, who plays Grace/Paige, is the sister of Tiera Skovbye, who plays Robin Hood/Margot in Season Seven of ''Once Upon a Time. |-|Cultural References= Disney *The doll in the marketplace that Grace wants is a white rabbit wearing a petticoat; a reference to the White Rabbit from Disney's Alice in Wonderland. Fairytales and Folklore *The white rabbit in the marketplace is a nod to the rabbit that Alice follows down the hole in the story Alice's Adventures in Wonderland. Grace's tea party also references the Mad Hatter's tea party from the book. *She has a stuffed animal that resembles the Mock Turtle, another character from the Alice's Adventures In Wonderland, whom she passionately calls "Mr. Tortoise." The Mock Turtle tells Alice a story of the schoolmaster of the school in the sea that he went to being a turtle, whom he and his schoolmates 'called him "tortoise" because he taught us." |-|Set Notes= Props Notes *The white rabbit plush toy that Jefferson ends up buying for his daughterFile:117IKnowIts.png is the same plush toy sitting at a small dinner table when the first Alice returns to Victorian England in the Once Upon a Time in Wonderland episode "Down the Rabbit Hole".File:W101TeaParty2.png In "And They Lived...", Alice's daughter has the same toy.File:W113IDontKnow.png *Grace's tea setFile:117GracesTeaParty.png is a Deluxe Ceramic Tea Set with Basket. **The same tea set is used for the second Alice's teaparty in "The Girl in the Tower".File:714LightingCandle.png File:714TeaParty.png In "The Guardian", Alice has the same tea set in her cottage.File:718LikeMyBracelet.png Costume Notes *Grace's capeFile:117NoseOfYours.png is the same cape worn by one of the villagers that the Evil Queen threatens in "Souls of the Departed".File:512MyQueen.png File:512ICanHelpYou.png |-|Other Notes= Other Notes *According to Once Upon a Time: The Untold Stories, Paige resides at the "8th house on Drury".File:USGraceLetter.png Appearances STORYBOOKS *Grace appears in Henry's storybook in "Hat Trick".File:117JeffersonGraceStorybook.png OTHER APPEARANCES *Paige's name appears in her bike plate in "An Apple Red as Blood".File:121WhiteRabbit.png}} Note: "Archive" denotes archive footage. References }}it:Grace es:Grace de:Grace fr:Grace ru:Грейс nl:Grace Category:Enchanted Forest Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Season One Characters Category:Once Upon a Time Characters Category:Out of the Past Characters Category:Original Characters